Drunken Activities
by jellyelly22
Summary: "I never realized how much fun she was when she was drunk, but maybe that's because I was always drunk with her. " ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. **

**A/N: So I had this idea a long time ago and I started writing it. I never finished it until now. I hope you enjoy. **

I never realized how much fun she was when she was drunk, but maybe that's because I was always drunk with her. It's just her and I in her office and I brought a few bottles of sake with me for us to relax with. Unlike me she doesn't know when to stop; I at least have some self control…not a lot but some. She's sitting on the front edge of her desk, facing the door, almost falling off while holding a bottle of sake and giggling about nothing.

"I think you've had enough." I reach to take the bottle away from her and she quickly pulls away from me, clutching the bottle to her chest.

"What? How can you do this to me? You can't take this away from me! I told you I was drinking until the morning! Now let me drink in peace!" She's yelling and still leaning away from me. Her words are slurred and she hiccups in between her sentences, almost falling off the back end of the desk.

"Come on, Tsunade, enough is enough, just hand me the bottle," I demand, gently. Hoping not to make her angry.

"I don't wanna!" She turns her face away and pouts like a child.

"Do you really want Shizune to find you in this condition?" I ask, hoping it will get her to give up the bottle. It doesn't work. She continues to ignore my demands about giving up the half empty bottle.

"Hey, Jiraiya-kun, how about you and I play a little game?" She slurs, waving the bottle back and forth and crawling off the desk. She saunters over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I know you want to play," she whispers into my ear. Her breath smells of alcohol and her eyes are glazed over making her even more beautiful than she already is and the pinkish tint to her cheeks doesn't make this any easier.

"No Tsunade, I'm not going to do this to you because I know once you find out about this I'm going to be the one in trouble and I'm the one who's going to be punished for your actions. So come on, stop." I tell her, grabbing her arms to unwrap them from my neck.

"But Ji Ji, I wanna play. Why won't you play with me? It's my chest, isn't it? Are they too big for you, is that it?! Am I not pretty enough for you? Which one is it, Jiraiya?" she yells.

"Jiraiya, why don't you want to play with me?" She whines, walking over and rubbing her body against mine, making it very hard for me to do the right thing and walk away. As she pouts her pink kissable lips and looks at me with puppy dog eyes the thought of doing the right thing goes right out the window.

"It's not your chest, your chest is perfect, and if anything, you are too beautiful for me." I wrap my arms around her waist holding her tighter against me as I tell her these things that I actually believe, knowing that she won't remember them once the sake wears off.

"Hmmm, I always knew you liked me, Jiraiya-Kun. So, how about we find out what's underneath these robes of yours?" She begins to open my shirt, but I stop her.

"Tsunade, no, being up against each other is one thing but taking it a step farther, I will not do. That's ungentlemanly," I tell her, grabbing her arms once again to stop her from tearing my shirt in two. I never realized that Tsunade could ever be easy and I can't help but wonder if she's always like this when we're drunk or is it just now. She pouts at me once again and leans her whole body against mine, but before she can say anything into my ear the door opens. I quickly push her away and turn around to see who walked in.

"Here are the papers My-"

"Ah, Kakashi, my good man, what can I do for you?" I ask, stepping forward to block his view of the drunken Hokage.

"I'm just handing in my report. What's going on in here?" He asks, looking around me. I turn around and Tsunade is sitting on her desk looking at Kakashi like she was just looking at me a few seconds ago.

"Kakashi-kun? What do you have underneath that mask of yours?" She asks, practically falling off the desk and walking over to Kakashi. She stands very close to him, making the young man feel awkward.

"My L- Lady, p-please, you should really keep some personal space between people when you're acting this way," he says to her. She ignores him and leans against him, bringing one of her hands up to run along the edge of his jaw only to move it to run along the edge of his mask. Kakashi takes a few steps back. I take a step forward to wrap my arms around her so she doesn't attack him for moving away from her.

"I'm so sorry about this Kakashi. You should really be going now," I tell him, not letting go of Tsunade.

"No, I'm the Hokage so you better tell me what's under that mask right now!" She's yelling once again, only this time she is trying to pounce on top of Kakashi to rip his mask off.

"Tsunade, stop it! Kakashi, I'm so sorry. It's entirely my fault. Please just go and don't speak to anyone about this. Please I'm-" I'm cut short because Tsunade puts her fingers up to my lips.

"Jiraiya-Kun, no more talking!" she yells, leaning up and connecting her lips to mine roughly.

"Tsunade! What are you doing?!" What am I doing? I finally got the girl I have always dreamt about to kiss me and I pull away. I look over and Kakashi is still standing there looking horrified.

"You two have fun now. Good luck!" Kakashi exclaims, as he walks out of her office.

"Yeah thanks, I'm going to need it." I tell him, on his way out. I look down and she is taking another swig of sake from the bottle that she never put down. I don't know how I'm going to get that away from her before it's gone.

"Looks like we're all alone again, Jiraiya-kun." She pulls me over to her desk so she can sit down on top of it. I stand there and watch as she clumsily climbs up on the desk. Once she's successfully on there, she pulls me forward and wraps her legs around my middle and crashes my face down to her so our lips are connected again. But this time, I don't pull away. Instead, I respond to her kiss and place one of my hands on each side of her so I can support myself on the desk. I feel her pull me closer and her hands start to roam around my torso. Before I have time to react, she rips open my shirt.

"Oh my! Jiraiya, you're all muscle!" Her eyes are wide and she runs her hands over every curve of my muscles.

"Yeah well, I have to stay fit for the ladies," I say, patting my abs. I decide right now that this is as far as I want to take this. I wasn't going to take off any of her clothes. It's ok if she takes of my shirt but if she goes for anything more, I'm going to stop her. She looks back up at me, and smiles. She puts the sake down and quickly jumps on me from the desk to slam me all the way back into the wall.

We don't stop our activates for a while. Once we stop the sake has worn off and she is about to pass out. I carry her down to her room in the Hokage mansion and lay her in bed. I kiss her forehead good night and I turn to leave her room.

"Wait." The small soft voice I hear behind me stops me from leaving and I turn around to face the source of the voice.

"Yes? What do you need, Tsunade?" I ask, speaking softly.

"Stay, please... I... I don't want to be alone," she says, looking away from me.

"Are you sure?" That's a stupid question; of course not. There is no way she would ever want me to stay in the same bed with her, let alone sleep in it. I should just walk away, but the soft look in her eyes has me walking back over to the bed and crawling in next to her. She curls up next to me and lays her head down on my chest and we quickly fall asleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

"Get out of my bed you pervert!" I wake to the sound of some screaming and falling off the edge of the bed.

"Tsunade, stop, I didn't do anything! Have you noticed your clothes are still on?" I start to yell back, once I stand up from the floor.

"But your shirt is off! What did you do to me? Jiraiya, I want the truth. If you took advantage of me I swear I'll kill you," She threatens.

"I promise I didn't do anything. You just got drunk and started acting weird and then you passed out. But before that, you asked me to stay, so I laid down with you and we fell asleep. Do you really think I would take advantage of you like that?" I'm hurt by the fact that after all these years of knowing me, she still doesn't trust me.

"I wouldn't put it past you, you pervert." She still looks angry.

"Tsunade, the only thing that happened was we kissed…a lot," I say, wincing a little bit at the change of her expression.

"We what?! Why didn't you stop me? Jiraiya, how could you? You knew I was drunk! I was right! You were planning on taking advantage of me! What happened? Someone walk in and stop you?"

"No, Tsunade! I decided that I didn't want to take advantage of you. I was never planning on it in the first place! You came on to me! I was only going to allow you to kiss me but then you ripped open my shirt. But, I never took off any of yours, I didn't even try to. I give you my word on that."

"I'm having a hard time believing you, but since I'm still fully dressed in my clothes from yesterday, I guess you're right. I still don't like that you let me do all that," she says, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, it's you and when am I ever going to get the chance to kiss you again? No guy in their right mind would have stopped you. You're lucky it was me and not some creep," I tell her, smiling.

"Ha! You are a creep."

"Yes, but I'm a gentlemanly creep."

"Not really, if you were a gentleman than you would have stopped me before I kissed you. You would never have let it go as far as it did. I still can't believe I did all that…I'm sorry by the way."

"What? Why are you sorry? If anything, I should be apologizing. I'm the one that brought the Sake over. Plus, I let you do all those things," I tell her.

"Yeah, all that's true, but I still shouldn't have acted that way…especially with you." Her voice is soft, almost like she is guilty of something.

"Oh please, Tsunade, don't be like that. I enjoyed it really. Besides, you were drunk, you can't control what you do when you're like that. You of all people should know that." I can't help but laugh. I know why she feels guilty. It's because she knows how I truly feel about her, and she feels bad about leading me on. I know she feels the same way. She is just too prideful to admit it.

"Jiraiya, you know damn well, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. But I'd rather not talk about that. We're fine. This won't change anything, I promise. No worries," I tell her, putting full meaning behind my words.

She smiles up at me. She lets out a long sigh and rests her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"Alright, let's get you some medicine to get rid of that hangover. I'm surprised you were able to yell at me with that massive headache," I say walking over to her and helping her walk to the bathroom where she keeps her pills.

"Here you go." I hand her the pills and she quickly takes them.

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

"Hey, what are friends for, right? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it up to me the next time you get drunk." I let out a big laugh.

"Oh, shut up." She elbows me in the stomach, but I can see the small smile on her face. Even though it was a tiny, that smile still means a lot. It means that she enjoys the thought of her next drunken interaction with me almost as much as I do.

"Oh, and by the way, you tried to rip Kakashi's mask off."

"I WHAT?!"

**A/N: Well there it is. I Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I checked it over before I posted it. Please review it will make my day. :) **


End file.
